L'Hôtel Millénaire
by Enelloges
Summary: "C'est le room-service ! " Ancien junkie et sdf, Allen se voit offrir la chance de travailler dans un hôtel de luxe et de fuir son passé. Mais lorsque l'un des ses collègues disparaît dans de mystérieuses circonstances, c'est tout ce nouveau monde parfait qui s'écroule autour de lui. UA. Yullen
1. L'Hôtel Millénaire

Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) Elle devrait durer cinq ou six chapitres (normalement !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux dans les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à Rivertale pour la correction.

* * *

**Résumé :** "C'est le room-service ! " Ancien junkie et sdf, Allen se voit offrir la chance de travailler dans un hôtel de luxe et de fuir son passé. Mais lorsque l'un des ses collègues disparaît dans de mystérieuses circonstances, c'est tout ce nouveau monde parfait qui s'écroule autour de lui. UA. Yullen

Le début et la fin des flash-back sont inscrits en gras. Les pensées des personnages en POV sont en italique (généralement on se trouve dans la tête d'Allen).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et seul le premier chapitre comporte de la violence (le passage en flash-back), le reste est safe ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Hôtel Millénaire.**

« C'est le room-service ! » Sa voix enjouée réveilla les clients. Qui osait les réveiller ainsi de si bon matin?

La femme fit signe à l'homme d'aller ouvrir la porte, ce dernier soupira d'exacerbation mais il se leva tout de même. Dans la plus grande chambre de tout l'hôtel, madame avait tous les pouvoirs. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent, n'ayant cure de faire attendre le personnel, il l'ouvrit la porte d'un air peu commode espérant effrayer l'imbécile qui s'était permis de le réveiller.

Mais en voyant le sourire radieux du jeune garçon, l'homme d'un âge plus mûr ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour après quoi il prit la commande que le garçon du room-service lui tendait. Il remercia le drôle de garçon aux cheveux blancs neige, sans oublié de lui donner un petit pourboire accompagné d'un clin d'œil s'excusant silencieusement de sa précédente réaction.

Allen prit le pourboire qu'il rangea dans sa poche intérieure et sourit de plus belles avant de repartir avec sa desserte. Il était neuf heure et quart et ils étaient les derniers clients à devoir être réveiller ce matin. Il s'agissait d'un couple qui se mariait dans la journée : une cérémonie civile à la mairie du village voisin ainsi qu'une cérémonie religieuse à l'église du même village en fin d'après midi. Les deux futurs mariés devaient ensuite revenir passer la soirée dans la Grand-Salle de l'hôtel avec leur centaine invités afin de célébrer comme il se doit cet heureux événement.

Il prit dans la poche de son gilet sa montre à gousset pour vérifier l'heure.

Parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à redescendre en cuisine pour aider Jerry pour le repas du midi : le restaurant de l'hôtel pouvait se retrouver bondé en un rien de temps. Perdus en pleine campagne, les clients n'avaient d'autres choix que de manger à l'hôtel car il n'y avait nulle par ailleurs où manger dans le coin. Il passa près de la grande baie vitrée qui éclairait le couloir principal du deuxième étage. Le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel bleu, l'illumina.

Cela allait être une bonne journée.

Même si le travail d'employé dans un hôtel de campagne n'était pas de tout repos, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas le métier le plus reluisant qui existait mais cela allait bien à Allen, lui qui avait toujours été d'une grande sociabilité. Cependant, il devait avouer que, de lui-même, il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire un métier pareil si on l'avait pas forcé. Il aimait cet endroit, sa nouvelle maison. A seulement 18 ans, il en avait déjà pas mal bavé et on lui avait accordé une seconde chance... Ici, il avait eu le droit à une nouvelle vie. Et maintenant il souriait, comme jamais il n'avait sourit auparavant.

**L'Hôtel Millénaire.**

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi le propriétaire de l'hôtel avait choisit un nom aussi lugubre alors que tout rayonnait dans cet endroit. Un hôtel cinq étoiles de plus de 8 étages qui dont seulement 5 étaient accessibles aux clients, avec une infinité de chambres, un restaurant, un spa, une salle de sport et une piscine. Mais également un petit village qui entourait l'hôtel comme s'il en était le centre et dont les commerces étaient tenus par des employés de l'hôtel : on pouvait y trouver une librairie, un tabac, un supermarché ou encore boulangerie. Mais la plus grande qualité de cet hôtel était surtout le fait que les employés dormaient sur leur lieu de travail aux étages supérieurs, dérangeables à toute heure, quelle idée merveilleuse !

Il prit les escaliers dérobés, descendit les deux étages qui le séparaient du rez de chaussée et arriva directement aux vestiaires où il troqua son magnifique costume de garçon de service noir et blanc pour un tablier bleu délavé avec des trous. Quelle classe... Malheureusement ils étaient assez peu d'employés dans cet hôtel, ce qui expliquait pourquoi certains se retrouvaient à faire plus d'un travail.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir contre son gré.

Et il soupira.

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'y arrivait pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué de lui même.

Il n'arrivait à simplement ignorer la présence des miroirs. Comme s'ils le fixaient. Il fallait qu'il se regarde. Qu'il voit.

Son visage.

Il ne le reconnaissait même plus. Allen ne s'était jamais considéré comme moche, bien au contraire, il savait qu'il plaisait et s'en était souvent amusé. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. De la confiance, de beaux yeux argentés étincelants de malice, un visage à la fois fier et angélique que jamais un bouton n'avait souillé même pendant l'adolescence et des cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Ça, ça c'était lui. Pas l'immondice qu'il voyait actuellement dans le miroir.

Aujourd'hui, il voyait toujours ces yeux argentés mais dénudés d'étincelles et même, parfois, peureux. N'osant pas regarder son propre reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était maintenant balafré sur tout le côté gauche, une cicatrice laide qui partait de son front pour arriver sous sa joue, ses cheveux avaient blanchit et encadraient à présent son visage sans descendre plus bas. Sans oublié son bras. Brûlé sur toute sa longueur.

Il ne ressemblait plus au Allen Walker qu'il avait été pendant des années.

_A cause d'eux ..._

Heureusement pour lui, maintenant il était en sécurité. Jamais ces idiots n'auraient l'idée de venir le chercher ici. En pleine campagne. D'ailleurs lui-même ne savait pas avec précisions où il se trouvait. Cela faisait partie des « restrictions » qu'il avait acceptées quand on lui avait proposé le job.

Il inspira avec force, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! La journée était encore longue et beaucoup de travail l'attendait.

Il noua ensuite sur son front une serviette, Jerry détestait la saleté et l'idée qu'un des cheveux, maintenant blancs d'Allen ''bien que très beaux, je t'assure'' pourrait s'introduire dans l'un de ses plats, n'était pas tolérée.

Il prit la direction des cuisines toujours en passant par le couloir de service. La cuisine se trouvait au rez de chaussée tandis que le restaurant se trouvait au cinquième étage, de cette façon, les clients avaient à disposition une très belle vue sur les campagnes et forêts aux alentours, les tailles des maisons voisines ne dépassant jamais deux étages. C'est vrai que tant de distance entre la cuisine et la salle pouvait se révéler parfois gênant mais le propriétaire avait visiblement privilégié une belle vue pour ces clients plutôt que la santé physique de ses employés.

Allen arriva dans les lieux où Jerry, rouge de colère, criait des ordres à tout bout de champ, retenu par le bras par Marie qui le regarda d'un air bienveillant. Il comprit par l'air énervé de l'homme aux couettes et des gestes insistants en direction du coté pâtisserie que c'était là qu'Allen devait se rendre. C'était toujours à lui qu'on demandait de régler les problèmes en pâtisserie. En effet, ses gâteaux avaient gagné le cœur des clients et lui-même se surprenait à y prendre du plaisir, la pâtisserie c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus faire, notamment parce que c'était _une certaine personne_ qui lui avait appris les bases des choux à la crème et autres profiteroles.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer aujourd'hui ?

_Forcement._

Cela ne pouvait qu'être Miranda.

Le sol de la petite pièce était couvert de crème liquide qui avait due échapper aux mains de la jeune femme. Âgée de 25 ans, elle était une crème. Mais littéralement. Beaucoup trop gentille et avec une tendance à la malchance, comme elle le disait elle-même. Environ 99 % des choses qu'elle portait entre ses mains se retrouvait à terre dans la minute où elle s'en saisissait. La plupart du temps, elle travaillait comme femme de chambre avec Lenalee, Chaoji et Timothy alors il n'avait pas vraiment à rattraper ses boulettes mais quand elle était coté pâtisserie, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle. Allen soupira et aida la moins jeune d'eux deux à finir à temps les pâtisseries commandées.

Une fois qu'Allen eut fini d'aider Miranda, il reprit sa place auprès des fourneaux. Il y faisait une très forte chaleur, d'ailleurs. C'était l'une des places les plus atroces de la cuisine, personne ne voulait y travailler en raison des 45° degrés qu'il faisait en permanence dû à la présence de quatre grands fours qui fonctionnaient toute la journée et ce jusqu'à minuit. Souvent, ceux de corvées vers les fours suppliaient Allen d'échanger de place avec lui pour la journée en espérant avoir une meilleure place loin des fours, sachant parfaitement que cela ne dérangerait pas le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Allen acceptait toujours l'échange malgré cette chaleur parfois insupportable, surtout en été, il préférait venir travailler ici plutôt qu'ailleurs parce qu'il savait qu'_il_ ne serait loin de lui et ce pour plusieurs heures ... D'ailleurs, c'était étrange de ne pas y voir Kanda et Lavi, qui à cette heure-ci devaient déjà être en poste depuis une bonne demi-heure.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?! _S'insurgea Allen dans ses pensées._  
_

La voix du vieux Bookman qui passait à travers l'interphone sorti Allen de ses pensées :

« On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Il est 12h00, la salle à manger est pleine à craquer et il n'y a encore aucun plat de monté ! »

Il entendit la voix de Suman ajouter quelque chose sans pour autant le comprendre, Allen cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait apparemment de clients mécontents de l'attente.

« C'est le monte-plat qui ne fonctionne plus ! » fit savoir Krory qui examinait la bête de plus près.

_Oh non._

Si le monte-plat ne fonctionnait plus, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir monter eux-même les plats en salle. Le rêve, cela faisait longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas fait travailler ses quadriceps et pour tout dire, cela ne lui avait pas absolument manqué.

« Rien ne fonctionne jamais comme il faut » S'irrita-t-il en vidant le bac de frites fraîchement découpées dans la friteuse.

« Ça ne sert à rien de râler, autant y mettre du nerf ! » lui répondit Lenalee qui resserra ses couette avant de prendre les plats et de les monter elle-même avec entrain en salle en passant par l'escalier de service.

Il n'existait malheureusement pas d'ascenseur de service, l'hôtel était une vieille bâtisse de plusieurs siècles (c'est ce que lui avait dit Suman, une fois) et Komui leur avait dit que les travaux coûtaient cher quand il s'agissait d'en faire dans de vieux bâtiments mais avait promis de faire installer un ascenseur de service dès que cela serait possible.

Allen avait espéré que ce soit avant sa mort due à de trop grands efforts physiques.

« Lenalee... » miaula Allen dans la direction de la jeune fille comme pour la stopper sans pour autant y mettre l'énergie nécessaire.

Cet hôtel avait au moins trois-cents ans d'existence et Allen se demandait si cela avait toujours été ainsi. Avec la salle au cinquième étage. Comment faisaient les anciens employés? Il ne pouvait imaginer faire convenablement son travail sans le monte-plat.

« Le monte-plat est coincé en haut à cause d'un truc coincé en bas » Lui précisa Krory dans le flou total.

« On va appeler Komui, il va nous réparer ça ! » décréta Jerry, atterré, en décrochant le téléphone mural.

Komui était le superviseur de l'hôtel mais il avait plusieurs fois fait référence au vrai patron, Allen ne l'avait jamais vu cependant, ce grand patron. De ce qu'il avait compris, ce dernier gérait plusieurs hôtels à la fois et venait très peu souvent ici. C'est pourquoi Komui, le grand frère de Lenalee, était devenu le superviseur de l'hôtel. Le trentenaire était une personne fort sympathique sauf si vous étiez de genre masculin et enclin à flirter avec sa sœur, heureusement pour Allen cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

C'est sur ces douces pensées amères qu'en relevant les yeux Allen vit arriver le grand, le beau, Suman le magnifique.

Suman était là ! Le monde était sauvé !

« Bien, tout le monde. En attendant l'arrivée du superviseur, je me permets de prendre les choses en main.» la voix sereine de Suman retenti dans la cuisine et apaisa les angoisses de tous les employés. Le vieux Bookman arriva à sa suite, toujours d'un air stoïque à faire pâlir un statue de pierre, suivit de près par Marie, un grand colosse.

« Allen, Timothy, Miranda, Krory et Chaoji : vous restez en cuisine et vous faîtes les commandes avec Jerry. »

Il avait commencé par son nom ! Il avait commencé par son nom ! Il avait commencé par son nom ! S'enthousiasma intérieurement Allen.

« Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Daisya, Lavi et Kanda, vous leur direz de monter les plats. Si Kanda grogne : dîtes lui de venir me voir. » poursuivit l'homme souriant comme si cette phrase était d'une banalité sans nom et pouvait être prononcée par n'importe qui.

Allen sourit, il n'y avait que le grand Suman pour gérer le caractériel Yû Kanda. Une vertu que personne n'avait réussi à acquérir depuis qu'il travaillait ici.

« Marie ira à la réception pour gérer l'affut de clients, Bookman en salle pour faire le service avec Lenalee et moi. »

Bookman, Suman et Marie étaient les réceptionnistes et les maîtres d'hôtel de l'Hôtel Millénaire tandis que lui, Kanda, Lavi, Krory et Daisya étaient sobrement nommés ''les garçons de service'', des termes ingrats qui voulaient simplement dire qu'ils faisaient office de bonnes à tout faire de l'Hôtel : faire le room-service, laver le linge, préparer les repas, etc. Ils faisaient la plupart des choses à faire dans cet hôtel.

Avant de remonter le sublime Suman adressa un sourire à Allen que ce dernier lui rendit. Cet homme était la perfection incarnée : sensible, intelligent, fort, doué, beau. C'était lui qui avait prit Allen en charge à son arrivée à l'Hôtel et qu'il lui avait presque tout appris. Suman le somptueux savait tout faire, il n'y avait rien qu'il ignorait : la cuisine, le ménage, comment plier le linge, recoudre des des tenues, négocier avec les clients. Tout. Mais la spécialité du grand Suman restait la gestion des équipes et du personnels.

Suman.

Son idole.

Des cheveux noirs corbeau parfaitement coiffés en arrière, des yeux couleur ambre à se damner et un visage parfaitement symétrique et sans aucune imperfection. Allen aurait pu en être amoureux s'il n'y avait pas déjà eu quelqu'un dans son cœur. Il fallait toujours qu'Allen tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne. D'abord ça avait été Robin*, à l'époque où ils faisaient les quatre cent coup ensemble et maintenant... c'était cet espèce de crétin.

_Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? _

« Lavi, je te jure que je vais te défoncer ! » La voix chaste et détendue de Kanda arriva avec mélodie jusqu'à la cuisine, suivie de d'harmonieux pas d'éléphants se coursant au galop.

Allen ne savait pas si son collègue asiatique avait dit cette phrase pour son sens figuré ou littéral, il espérait pour que ce soit littéral. Allen n'était guère partageur.

Un rouquin avec un cache-œil et un brun aux yeux noirs à l'air malicieux arrivèrent en sautillant gaiement auprès d'Allen, lançant des regards inquiets mais joueurs en direction des escaliers de service, comme s'ils guettaient l'arrivée d'une personne tiers à qui ils auraient cherché des noises.

Le premier se nommait Lavi, ami d'Allen et était un grand comique incompris. Quant au deuxième, il s'agissait de Daisya, les deux avaient des sourires espiègles collés sur le visage. Lavi s'approcha plus d'Allen, lui passa un bras autour des épaules, avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

« Tu devineras jamais la petite blague qu'on lui a fait ! » ricana Lavi qui ne pu en dire plus, finalement attrapé par Jerry qui lui passa un savon son retard. Daisya réussi à s'enfuir de justesse et se plaça en toute discrétion à l'endroit qu'il aurait dû occuper depuis presque une demi-heure.

Un instant plus tard et c'était Kanda qui arrivait en trombe dans la cuisine prêt à en découdre avec une expression de mort sur le visage. Il trouva Lavi du regard qui se réfugia entre les bras de Jerry qui le grondait encore. Les larmes aux yeux demandant silencieusement protection à l'homme aux couettes et regrettant sûrement sa petite farce. Heureusement pour lui son adversaire se fit attraper à l'épaule par Suman le fabuleux qui en un regard stoppa l'asiatique colérique. Ce dernier se défit de l'emprise du brun aux cheveux gominés d'un mouvement d'épaule suivit d'un grognement puis croisa les bras sans parler.

« La pièce montée est juste là, attention. » Suman l'éblouissant pointa du doigt un immense gâteau blanc remplit de décorations en chocolat et sur lequel on distinguait tout en haut un marié et une mariée.

Tous les employés s'arrêtèrent dans leur tâche pour admirer la venue de la pièce montée. Chaoji et Krory apportèrent la pâtisserie, qui sortait tout juste de la chambre froide, et la posèrent sur le plan de travail principal près du monte-plat pour que Jerry y apporte les derniers détails dans l'après-midi, le tout en surveillant que les bons plats partent au bon moment.

Devant le monte-plat était la place du chef et personne n'osait s'installer ici même lorsque Jerry était en congé tant tous redoutait sa fureur. Et afin d'éviter un désastre, Miranda fut interdite de séjour dans cette partie de la cuisine.

« J'ai mis toute la matinée, depuis 4h du matin je suis à fond pour faire cette petite princesse ! Je parie que nos amoureux seront aux anges avec un gâteau pareil ! » ria fortement Jerry, remplit de fierté. Il avait pour habitude de parler de ses créations comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Les autres applaudirent devant tant de talent.

« Allez, tout le monde au travail !» Reprit-il avant de continuer à s'extasier en silence sur sa "petite princesse". Lavi en avait profité pour filer en douce aux cotés d'Allen et commençait joyeusement à se mettre au travail quand-

« Bouge de là, Pousse de soja.» Fit le charmant Kanda.

« C'est Allen, Kandabruti. » Lui répondit simplement Allen.

C'était habituel maintenant ces petites disputes, généralement cela n'allait pas plus loin même si la première fois ils s'étaient tout de même frapper jusqu'à devoir aller à l'infirmerie de l'hôtel. Les autres employés n'y voyaient là qu'une simple incompatibilité de caractère, mais ils ne savaient pas que c'était bien plus que cela... La réaction de l'interpellé ne se fit attendre et il s'approcha à grand pas de la tête blanche faisant voltiger sa queue de cheval brune dans la cuisine, les yeux plissés, signe d'une grande exaspération.

« Tu te trouves drôle ?

\- Plus que toi ! » Rit innocemment Allen avant de se remettre au travail.

Kanda répondit à son collègue d'un simple ''tch'' et se plaça à ses cotés, prêt à se mettre au travail. Allen avait toujours manqué de repartie face aux gens plus caractériels que lui depuis son changement d'apparence, il avait perdu beaucoup de confiance en lui. Pourtant, il devait l'avouer : il était plutôt fier d'avoir enfin réussi à rembarrer Kanda tout en lui trouvant un surnom qui lui allait à ravir.

Tandis que Kanda sortait pragmatiquement tous les ustensiles qui allaient lui servir jusqu'à la fin du service de midi, Allen eut la joie de lui faire savoir que c'était à lui, Lavi et Daisya de se muscler en portant les plats à l'étage. Face à l'air ahurit du brun et sentant sa colère monter doucement, Allen lui avait simplement dit d'aller en discuter avec Suman ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer. Kanda prit le plat qu'Allen lui tendait en grognant.

« Table 12 ! » Lui rappela le balafré en faisant sonner la clochette**. Ce dernier n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir suivis d'un ramassis de paroles incompréhensibles par le commun des mortels (sûrement du vaudou pour le maudire) tandis que Lavi pleurait de façon dramatique sur le plan de travail en se plaignant de son sort qui, Allen devait l'avouer, était parfaitement injuste.

« Arrêtez de faire vos chochottes ! Quand j'ai commencé à travailler ici, il y a de nombreuses années : il n'y avait pas de monte-plat. On devait tout faire à la force de nos bras et de nos jambes !» Gronda la voix de Bookman dans l'interphone.

« C'est pas de notre faute si tu vivais au temps des dinosaures, Pépé ! » Lui répondit Lavi, les yeux remplis de fausses larmes et continuant de se lamenter sur son sort.

« Tais-toi jeune crétin et monte ces plats avant que je ne descende moi-même te les faire monter de force ! » Rétorqua le vieux Bookman depuis le cinquième étage, de moins en moins commode.

Le vieux Bookman possédait à ce jour deux titres : celui d'employé le plus âgé, Allen ignorait son âge mais il lui semblait que Bookman aurait dû être à la retraite depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais il possédait également le titre du plus vieil employé de l'hôtel, à l'entendre cela devait faire au moins quatre cent ans qu'il y travaillait et au vu du nombres de rides abordait le visage du plus vieux, cela aurait presque pu être vrai.

D'après des rumeurs, il aurait également possédé le titre d'employé le plus grincheux, mais celui-ci lui aurait été raflé par Kanda et ce dès sa première année comme employé dans l'hôtel, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ce type.

« Ça va, ça va, je monte. » Se résigna Lavi face à la ténacité du plus vieux.

Il s'approcha d'Allen qui lui fit un sourire compatissant et Lavi prit d'un air courageux les deux plats du jour et le sauté de volailles en sauce.

« J'espère juste que Kanda ne va pas essayer de me tuer en me poussant dans les escaliers... » Fit tristement Lavi.

Ça ferait un super film policier, à la façon d'un bon Hitchcock : "Meurtre en sauce" ou "L'escalier de la Mort !". Allen rit à ses propres inepties non sans oublier de faire un signe d'adieu à Lavi, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il secoua d'un air triste. Ce dernier lui rendit son signe par un regard déterminé, typique d'un homme prêt au sacrifice. Avant que son ami ne disparaisse de sa vue, Allen lui promit d'inscrire les mots suivants sur sa tombe :

"Rip Lavi. Tu nous manqueras, mais pas tes blagues."

A peine Lavi disparu (pour peut-être ne jamais revenir, qui sait ?) que Kanda apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait accès aux escaliers de service, râlant comme toujours :

« Il est pas encore arrivé le superviseur ?! J'vais pas m'taper à faire des montées et descentes pendant tout le service ! »

Il arriva près d'Allen qui lui présenta les prochains plats à faire monter, en silence : une entrée du jour et deux terrines, ne trouvant rien à dire. Le japonnais s'en saisit sans un mot de plus, les tempes en sueurs et la respiration saccadée, signes de fatigue évidents mais Allen constata aussi ses sourcils froncés signe d'une colère retenue qui n'allait pas tarder à leur exploser au visage.

« Vous avez demandé un héros ? Le voici ! » Hurla fièrement Komui, arrivant dans les cuisines avec une entrée dramatique, sa valise _répar'tout_ dans les mains.

« Bah, c'est pas trop tôt en tout cas ! » Lui fit remarquer Kanda qui n'en n'avait rien à faire de s'adresser ainsi à son supérieur hiérarchique. Il fallait dire que Kanda se fichait de mal de choses, en fait...

Komui ignora la remarque du brun grognon et s'approcha du monte-plat qu'il commença à bidouiller sans que Allen ne comprenne ce que ce dernier faisait et si cela réparait réellement la bête en question. Il sorti une lampe frontale qu'il alluma puis plusieurs tournevis de tailles et de formes différentes et autres outils dont Allen ne saisissait pas l'utilité avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel du monte-plat.

« Komui mon chou, on compte tous sur toi ! » Fit joyeusement la voix fluette de Jerry, telle une pompon-girl, tout en finissant de préparer la pièce montée juste à coté.

Kanda émit un grognement animal face à la lenteur des travaux et parti en direction des escaliers de service avec les plats que lui avait mis Allen dans les mains. Lavi arriva sur ces entre-faits, se crispant de peur lorsque le brun passa près de lui sans le remarquer, voyant que l'asiatique l'avait parfaitement ignoré il arriva auprès d'Allen avec un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est ce que tu disais sur ma tombe, déjà ? » Le nargua le roux visiblement suicidaire.

Soudain, un bruit retenti fort dans toute la cuisine comme si la foudre avait frappé l'hôtel. Après un silence angoissant de quelques secondes, Allen pu entendre un ''oh-oh'' coupable suivit du bruit d'un objet métallique qui tombe. Un bruit similaire au premier se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois-ci un nuage de poussière noire l'accompagna et ce dernier se répandit dans les cuisines à travers l'ouverture du monte-plat.

La cuisine, presque plongée dans le noir, fut irrespirable pendant quelques minutes. Les plus réactifs ouvrirent les fenêtres en grand et sous leurs yeux ébahis, la terrible vérité se découvrit.

La poussière noire avait envahit l'aire près du monte-plat et avait ruiné la pièce montée. Après un hurlement de frustration de Jerry qui s'évanouit face à cet horrible spectacle, Komui revint dans la cuisine en précisant qu'il n'avait rien. Chose dont personne sur le moment ne se souciait vraiment car tous les regards étaient portés sur la pièce montée, fichue, et sur Jerry qui gisait inconscient au sol.

« Oups... » Fut la seule réaction de Komui quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le gâteau qui devait être servit le soir même à des mariés particulièrement exigeants.

La stupeur était telle que personne n'osait bouger.

Au même moment Reever débarqua, ce dernier travaillait à l'administration. Il était le secrétaire de Komui, bien que certains lui donnaient le titre de" baby-sitter en chef". Un type blond qui était un véritable drogué du travail et ne dormait que très peu. Il s'approcha et après avoir vérifié que Jerry était encore vivant, il contempla dans un silence honteux les dégâts causés par son chef.

« Bon, bah...» Commença-il en ayant un rire gêné.

Il se tourna vers Komui, qu'il attrapa par le bras et-

« Je compte sur vous tous pour régler ça-Bonne journée ! » reprit simplement Reever en parlant à la vitesse de la lumière et fuyant plus vite que son ombre la colère future de Jerry, sans oublier d'embarquer avec lui un superviseur à moitié stupéfait de sa propre bêtise.

Des hurlements d'indignations et d'appels à l'aide criés à genoux retentirent dans la cuisine dans l'anarchie la plus totale. Toute la nourriture et les plats près du monte-plat étaient foutus, il fallait tout refaire.

_L'Apocalypse._

Allen ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Il y avait toujours eu des petits soucis mais aujourd'hui ils touchaient vraiment le fond. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ?

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi tout ce bruit ?! » Tyki arriva dans la cuisine avec un air impatient et échauffé qui se transforma en une expression d'incrédulité face au désastre qui se déroulait devant lui.

Tyki Mikk, un portugais à la peau mâte et aux cheveux ondulés qui n'avait aucune honte à draguer n'importe lequel ou laquelle de ses collègues si la personne concernée était à son goût. Il était le chef des garçons de services et des maîtres d'hôtel. A sa suite, arrivèrent Leenale, Suman, Bookman et Kanda qui face aux ravages qui se trouvaient présentement devant eux, arboraient le même air incrédule que Tyki précédemment. Ce dernier se pinça l'arrêt du nez quand Chaoji, prit de remords, lui expliqua la situation.

« Pas le choix, on va appeler ceux de dehors et ceux d'administration. » Fit le chef des garçons de services en tapotant une suite de chiffres sur le téléphone mural.

« On va improviser ! » décréta le portugais en se tournant vers eux.

Tous les employés approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. Certains prirent en main le nettoyage, tandis que les autres tentèrent de faire tourner la boutique comme ils le purent. Leenale, elle, s'occupait de Jerry, encore en état de choque face à la perte de sa princesse et face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa chère et tendre cuisine.

* * *

Enfin, il pouvait souffler un peu.

Il était exténué.

Cela avait été une bonne journée même s'ils avaient dû travailler deux fois plus dur toute la journée pour rattraper les dégâts causés par Komui. Allen avait été dans l'obligation de faire une croix sur sa pause, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Heureusement les gens qui travaillaient au village et les employés de l'administration étaient venus leur prêter main forte, sinon ils auraient tous été cuits. A cause de l'attente, Komui avait finit par offrir aux clients du restaurant une remise sur leur note tout en se confondant en excuses.

Quant à la pièce montée, Allen et Kanda (qui étaient les plus doués en pâtisserie) avaient aidé Jerry à refaire un nouveau gâteau similaire au premier et jamais les mariés ne furent mis au courant de la petite frayeur que leur avait faite le superviseur de l'hôtel.

Allongé sur son lit, il leva le bras droit et admira les marques du travail de la journée, des brûlures aux doigts, merci Lavi. Une entaille sur le majeur, merci Miranda. Ses yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir sur son poignet.

Il s'y trouvait une bande de tissu avec dessiné dessus une sorte ''S'' un peu stylisé. Il n'avait pas le droit de retirer ce bandage de son poignet, cela faisait partie des restrictions qu'il avait acceptées quand il était arrivé pour travailler ici. Il y en avait plusieurs et Allen s'était juré de ne jamais y penser, notamment parce qu'il ne voyait quel pouvait être le sens de telles interdictions.

Enfreindre l'une de ces restrictions était puni de renvoi immédiat et sans négociation, tous les employés y étaient soumis autant que lui. C'était quelque chose d'étrange mais comme cela ne lui coûtait rien de les respecter... Et puis cet endroit était tellement bien qu'il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Être renvoyé d'ici était synonyme pour lui de fin du Monde.

_Howard Link..._

Il posa sa main valide sur son bras meurtri. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint du jour où il avait rencontré cet homme.

**« Écoute moi bien sale petite merde, **si la semaine prochaine quand on revient l'argent est pas gentiment là en train de nous attendre, on te fera bien pire que ce que tu as eu aujourd'hui ! » Cria acerbe la voix du plus gros des trois tenant entre ses doigts les cheveux d'Allen.

Allen aurait aimé crier ou pleurer mais il l'avait déjà tellement fait ce jour-là qu'aucune larme ne parvenait à couler à présent, seulement du sang qui semblait se vider sans fin de son œil gauche.

« Est ce que je me suis bien faire comprendre ?! » Dit encore une fois l'homme en assénant un dernier coup de pied sur le corps nu et blessé du jeune homme.

« Oui » articula-t-il difficilement en serrant les dents pour mieux supporter la douleur. Son être entier était douloureux et le faisait souffrir. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à une personne sans la tuer ?

Orphelin, abandonné par sa famille adoptive à cause de son tempérament vers 15 ans, Allen avait appris à survivre seul. Sans l'aide de personne, il lui était arrivé de voler pour manger et de dormir dans des squattes. Puis vers ses 17 ans il avait revu Robin, son frère adoptif, qui l'avait embraqué dans l'une des ses mauvaises combines comme il en avait l'irritante habitude.

Allen avait finit par devenir escroc professionnel, il séduisait des victimes dans les bars et leur faisait les poches dans la nuit sans que ces derniers ne s'en aperçoivent ou bien il jouait des parties de jeux de cartes truquées et parfois il arrondissait ses fin de mois en dealant pour son ancien frère adoptif. Il lui était souvent arrivé de se faire tabasser mais jamais comme cette fois-là.

C'était évident que les ennuies allaient arriver, comment cela aurait pu se passer autrement ? Robin n'avait pas eu de chance, il avait piqué de la marchandise à son boss et avait mystérieusement disparu. Quant à lui, après avoir accumulé un certain nombre de dettes, le boss l'avait fait tabasser presque à mort en le menaçant de rembourser.

Il ne lui restait plus rien, il n'avait même plus la volonté de vivre. De toutes façons, avait-il vraiment vécu un jour ? Il n'avait fait que survivre et cela allait se terminer. Allen savait que jamais il n'aurait réussi à rassembler la somme due et il s'était préparé à partir de lui-même de ce monde égoïste qui ne lui avait jamais donné sa chance.

Il ne devait sa survie qu'à un seul homme : Howard Link.

Sorti de nulle part, cet homme avait débarqué dans son squatte et lui avait proposé un travail dans cet hôtel. Un travail ''spécial'' qui comprenait certaines restrictions. Allen n'avait pas réfléchit un seul instant et avait accepté à peine la proposition sortie de la bouche de l'homme à la tresse blonde sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps d'expliquer au plus jeune de quoi il s'agissait.

Allen voulait partir, loin, loin avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il avait essayé d'expliquer sa situation à Link qui lui avait sourit simplement et d'une main compatissante sur son épaule, lui avait dit que le passé ne comptait plus désormais et que ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal ne le retrouveraient jamais.

Il avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là. Puis il était parti sans se retourner sur ses ''colocataires'' inconscients et leurs seringues, sans rien emporter avec lui et avait suivis **Link loin de cet endroit immonde.**

Il inspira, c'était vraiment une bonne journée. Même si tout ne s'était passé comme prévu, ils avaient quand même réussi à éviter une catastrophe monumentale. Il s'était beaucoup amusé. Il avait ris à s'en faire mal au ventre. Une journée joyeuse et presque banale, les jours passés se ressemblaient sans pour autant être la copie conforme du précédent. Une agréable routine : une boulette différente de Komui, une nouvelle blague de Lavi et une nouvelle colère de Kanda.

Allen passa ses doigts noircis sur ses lèvres encore en train de sourire, quand il pensait au fait qu'_il _avait été toute la journée à ses cotés, qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble et ne s'étaient disputé qu'une seule fois au début du service. La première fois depuis quelques temps. Peut-être que finalement...

Allen souffla. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Il se leva d'un bond de son lit et attrapa de quoi se changer et sa trousse de toilettes. C'était une bonne journée et Allen ne devait pas la gâcher en pensant à de mauvaises choses.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et partit en direction de la salle de bain. 2H30 du matin, il devait n'y avoir personne à cette heure-là. Tout l'étage était réservé aux employés et était actuellement plongé dans un silence profond et une pénombre rassurante. Il y avait bien sûr les chambres, mais aussi un salon, une salle de relaxation avec un billard et une bibliothèque et même une cuisine commune avec un garde-manger si grand qu'Allen arrivait parfois à se perdre à l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais eu un très bon sens de l'orientation...

Malgré la quinzaine d'employés résidant ici, il n'y avait que cinq salles de bain que les employés devaient se partager. Et bien évidemment lui, il devait la partager avec cet abruti de Kanda qui râle tout le temps et qui prend des douches d'une heure et demie et Lavi qui fait des ''blagues'' qui ne font rire que lui en permanence. Heureusement, Suman était là pour remonter le niveau de ces idiots.

A peine arrivé, il soupira, elle était occupée. L'idée d'aller emprunter celles de ses collègues fleurit dans son esprit avant qu'une petite voix dans sa tête le poussa à vérifié _qui_ était en train de se servir de la douche. Il essaya de chasser cette voix de son esprit mais il fut incapable de lutter. Il avait deux chances sur trois de tomber sur une vision du paradis et s'il tombait sur Lavi … eh... bien... il pourrait toujours demander au vieux Bookman de lui effacer la mémoire avec de l'acupuncture. Même s'il n'était pas certain que cela fonctionne ainsi.

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la salle de bain et écouta en silence l'eau couler dans le bac de la douche. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et y jeta son regard.

Ses longs cheveux noirs longeaient son corps et finissaient leur course dans le bas de ses reins. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'employait à les frotter en douceur. De la mousse glissa le long de son bras et poursuivit sa descente sur le torse du plus âgé, puis sur son ventre et descendit encore plus bas. Sa peau pâle rougissait sous la chaleur intense de l'eau chaude. Allen remarqua plusieurs petites cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de son homologue comme de petites étoiles : sur le dos, au niveau des bras ou des cuisses, mais elles ne semblaient pas venir de grosses blessures. Son regard remonta lentement et il admira le visage de Kanda. Ses traits fins, ses yeux clos, son air serein.

Allen prit une profonde respiration silencieuse et détacha, malgré lui, son regard de l'objet de ses désirs. Il tira lentement la porte vers lui qui se ferma dans un léger ''clac'' comme si cette dernière ne voulait pas qu'Allen se fasse repérer. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs posa son dos contre la porte et glissa lentement contre la paroi rugueuse et froide jusqu'à atterri par terre, repassant sans cesse ces images dans sa tête.

C'était tellement douloureux de le voir ainsi sans pouvoir l'avoir. Il aimerait tellement être aimé de lui. Kanda ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ou bien il se refusait de l'aimer pour une raison qu'Allen ne comprenait pas. Il effleura de nouveau ses lèvres qui se pincèrent dans un mouvement douloureux.

* * *

*Il n'y a pas de personnage original ou de cross-over, il s'agit du one-shot de D Gray Man qui s'appelle "Zone" et où Allen s'appelait Robin. Je vous laisse aller le lire si ce n'est pas encore fait. ;)

** qui sert à prévenir quand les plats sont prêts


	2. Un acte manqué

Merci à Elogane et à Soyashi pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir :)

J'élis officiellement Elogane pour la meilleure argumentation au monde : le " (parce que, voilà, hôtel MILLÉNAIRE)" m'a fait mourir de rire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux dans les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Petit Warning : Il y a un petit passage "olé-olé" qui n'était pas prévu, mais bon ! Il sera souligné au début et à la fin pour celle et ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire. Voilà bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Résumé :** « C'est le room-service ! » Allen avait longtemps prononcé cette phrase et l'aurait prononcé encore longtemps si l'un de ses collègues ne s'était tout simplement pas envolé. Seuls restes, ses derniers mots : « La vérité est en bas. »

Le début et la fin des flash-back sont inscrits en gras. Les pensées des personnages en POV sont en italique (généralement on se trouve dans la tête d'Allen).

* * *

Petit rappel concernant les personnages :

**\- Howard Link :** ''recruteur'' pour l'Hôtel mais ne travaille (visiblement) pas dans l'hôtel.

**\- Grand patron** : ?

**Komui :** Superviseur de l'Hôtel Millénaire

. Administration : (gère les paies, achète les stocks, etc)

**. Reever :** Chef du service ''administration''

**. - Shi fu, Johnny, Tap, Rikei, Lou fa**

. Coté service :

-** Tyki :** Chef des Garçons de service et des Maîtres d'hôtel.

_. Maîtres d'hôtel et réceptionnistes :_

**\- ****Bookman, ****Suman, Marie.**

_. Garçons de service :_

**\- Kanda, Krory, Daisya, ****Lavi,**** et**** Allen**.

Cuisinier : **Jerry**

. Coté ménage :

\- Chef des femmes de chambres :** Sheryl**

_. Femmes de chambres :_

**. - Timothy, Miranda**** Lenalee,**** et Chaoji**

_. Commerçants du village qui sont également des employés de l'hôtel : ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un acte manqué **

Il se réveilla lorsque l'eau de la douche qui le berçait tendrement vers des contrées lointaines s'arrêta brusquement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas confortablement installé dans son lit douillet. Puis sa mémoire se réveilla à son tour.

_Ah..._

Venait-il de s'endormir contre la porte de la salle de bain pendant que l'un de ses collègues (celui qui était canon et sur lequel il avait flashé, d'ailleurs ) se lave ?

_Visiblement, oui._

Il valait mieux qu'il décampe, vu le caractère que Kanda il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fasse froidement assassiner à coup de katana si ce dernier le trouvait ici. En plus il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un pervers et puis-

« Moyashi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

_Putain mais merde !_

« J'attendais que tu libères la douche. » Menti éhontément la dite pousse de soja.

« Mais comme à ton habitude, tu prends des douches si longue qu'on a le temps de s'endormir avant que tu aies pu libérer la salle de bain. » Poursuivit-il en se levant d'un air faussement impatient. Sur un malentendu ça pouvait passer, après tout il avait dans ses bras sa serviette et sa trousse de bain.

« Mouais...» Fit l'autre, visiblement pas très convaincu.

Qu'est que Kanda sous-entendait ?

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

« Ça veut dire que je te crois pas, Pousse de soja. » Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire dans le cœur d'Allen. Il ne parlait quand même pas de … cette fois là dans les cuisines ?

Puis il lança un regard glacé au blandin avant d'ajouter : «Je sais qui est réellement, maintenant. »

Allen ne sut pas quoi répondre alors il resta seulement la bouche ouverte comme un merlan fris. Puis une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il senti son cœur se pincer de tristesse. Comment Kanda osait-il dire une chose aussi dure ? Il n'avait pas de cœur ! Dommage que celui d'Allen ne fasse que des siennes, il aurait aimé lui cracher au visage et lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Non pas pour sa fierté, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était partie, au moins pour son pauvre cœur malmené par un japonnais dans le déni.

« Depuis que c'est arrivé, tu fais la sourde oreille quand j'essaie de t'en parler. Tu m'ignores et tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et là tu te permets des réflexions mal placées et des insinuations dégueulasses !

\- C'est ton comportement qui est mal placé. Tu ferais mieux de rester cacher .» Lui cracha le japonnais.

« C'est une blague, j'espère ?! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui a commencé en premier ?

\- T'es en train de m'insulter ? Je te signale que contrairement à toi, je suis pas une tafiol-

« Ola ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?» La tête de Lavi apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre visiblement encore endormi puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son seul œil valide qu'il frottait paresseusement.

Une fois un plus réveillé, il poursuivit :

« Les gars, je sais que vous pouvez pas vous saquer, mais faîtes une pause s'il vous plaît. Il est presque 3h30 et on aimerait bien dormir. » ajouta le roux d'une voix fatiguée.

Allen baissa les yeux de honte, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient mis à hurler au beau milieu du couloir en pleine nuit, certains de ses collègues commençait dans à peine 2h. Quant à Kanda, il parti sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un regard dédaigneux et un sifflement de narine prononcé à l'encontre du pauvre garçon aux cheveux blancs. Pourtant ils avaient passé une agréable journée et Kanda n'avait pas été méchant avec lui alors qu'ils avaient travaillé cote à cote pendant tout l'après midi. Il lui avait même parler sans lui hurler dessus ! Certes, c'était toujours en rapport avec le travail mais Allen avait bien le droit de rêver un peu, non?

« Allen, ça va ? » Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sursauta en sentant les mains de Lavi caresser doucement son dos sans préavis, sûrement dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer.

Le rouquin avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, Allen détestait faire vivre ce genre d'émotions à ceux qu'il aimait le plus, car même si les blagues de Lavi avaient toujours été d'un mauvais goût certain, au point de s'attirer la haine de certains de leurs collègues, il l'aimait comme un frère. Il se sentait coupable d'être la raison de ce froncement de sourcils qui n'allait pas à son ami habituellement rieur : tellement peu de gens s'étaient souciés de son existence par le passé que maintenant que quelqu'un en avait enfin quelque chose à faire de sa personne, il ne voulait pas le froisser.

Il aurait pu mentir. Assuré à son ami roux inquiet avec l'un de ses sourires hypocrites qu'il avait toujours su manier avec habilité qu'il allait parfaitement bien et s'en retourner dans sa chambre avec un air serein. Jamais le rouquin n'aurait pu se douter de l'orage qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de son ami, mais Allen ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort aujourd'hui pour y arriver. Il essaya de lutter mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler, un carambolage de mots eu lieu et rien ne sorti de sa bouche.

Et finalement face au regard interrogateur de Lavi, il s'écroula en larmes par terre, n'entendant pas la voix de Lavi qui paniquait et essayait par tous les moyens de comprendre ce qui mettait son ami dans cet état.

* * *

Il retourna dans sa chambre d'une humeur massacrante, en entrant il claqua fortement la porte n'en ayant rien à faire de réveiller ses voisins de chambrée. Quand il repensait à ce qu'avait essayé de faire ce crétin... Cette espèce de saleté de Pousse de soja de mes deu-

« Tu fais encore des siennes, Kanda... » Ricana une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, toi ?!

\- Je t'attendais. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive avec Celui-là ? » Rit encore l'autre en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher vainement un sourire moqueur.

« Cette histoire ne te concerne pas et je t'emmerde, d'ailleurs ! » Répliqua l'asiatique grognon.

L'autre eut un sourire amusé à cette réponse :

« Je juge pas les gens, tu sais. J'ai connu quelqu'un _comme toi_ dans mon village et-

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Se défendit brutalement Kanda avant de reprendre plus durement en faisant mine de partir :

« Si t'es là pour me faire chier, tu peux très bien te casser.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là...» Rit encore l'autre, amusé de l'échauffement visible de l'asiatique.

« Accouche alors. Si t'as pas l'info : je vais me coucher !

\- T'énerves pas. J'y vais ce soir, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à y aller discrètement. » Répondit l'autre.

Kanda soupira, il avait vraiment envie d'aller dormir.

* * *

Allen renifla encore une fois bruyamment.

Lavi l'avait trainé de force dans sa chambre quand il avait voulu retourner dans la sienne et à présent le rouquin essayait de consoler Allen en lui montrant tous les livres qu'il possédait et avait également décidé de lui en faire un résumé détaillé. il ne savait pas comment son ami trouvait le temps de lire autant : Lavi possédait une bibliothèque qui faisait l'intégralité du mur la chambre. Certes, les chambres des employés de l'hôtel n'étaient pas très spacieuses mais il y avait quand même pas mal de place.

Allen essuya ses larmes encore une fois quand Lavi prit la parole.

« Tu sais, tu peux me parler. Être ami, c'est pas juste rigoler ensemble toute la journée et s'ignorer quand ça va mal. C'est pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres quand ça va mal. Et j'espère bien que tu seras là pour moi quand j'aurai besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi maintenant.

\- C'est juste que... »

_Kanda..._

Si seulement ... Pourquoi le rejetait-il après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Tu sais... » Allen ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer. Comment cela avait commencé, d'ailleurs ?

« Au début… quand je suis arrivé ici. Kanda m'avait pris en premier sous son aile, avant que Suman prenne le relais... pour que je puisse prendre mes repères dans l'hôtel. On s'entendait vraiment bien lui et moi, même si au début il n'était pas enchanté de devoir gérer un nouveau venu…

\- C'est vrai qu'après avoir travaillé tant de temps avec Kanda, je pensais bien le connaître lui et son caractère de cochon.» Rit Lavi dans un premier temps, reposant le livre qu'il présentait juste avant à son ami aux cheveux blancs dans sa bibliothèque, avant de reprendre d'un air plus sérieux.

« Et puis quand t'es arrivé…. Je dois avouer que je pensais pas que je le verrai s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un un jour. C'était dingue !» S'exclama Lavi en faisait de grands gestes avant de reprendre :

« Tout l'hôtel était surpris ! Même les clients trouvaient ça incroyable : voir M. Grognon être sympathique avec quelqu'un ! C'était inédit !

-Ouais…» Sourit douloureusement Allen de nostalgie. Cette époque lui semblait si loin maintenant.

Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont Kanda l'accueillait chaque matin dans les cuisines en râlant après tout et n'importe quoi (notamment Lavi et ses blagues foireuses) et comment ce dernier rattrapait les bourdes d'Allen. La façon dont il le couvrait parfois, prenant la responsabilité de l'erreur du plus jeune qui encore à l'époque avait une tendance paniqué pour tout, ayant peur d'être mis à la rue par l'Hôtel et de se retrouver sans rien.

Combien de soirée avaient-ils passé ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se raconter trop dans les détails leur vie d'avant, cela faisait parti des restrictions imposées par l'Hôtel, mais Allen lui avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait jamais dire à qui que ce soit et Kanda l'avait écouté attentivement et conseillé souvent. L'aidant à gérer ses crises d'angoisse qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire à cette époque là, complétement traumatisé de ce qui lui était arrivé dans son squat avant que Link ne le récupère. Ces crises qui pouvaient virer à l'hystérie la plus totale quand elles dégénéraient. Lui aussi avait dit des choses à Allen qu'aucun employé ne savait et dont personne ne pourrait se douter. Allen n'avait jamais fait autant confiance à quelqu'un.

Comment tout cela avait pu virer autant au cauchemar ?

« Ça nous a encore plus surpris de vous voir vous bagarrer, surtout la première fois. Vous étiez restés une semaine entière à l'infirmerie tellement les coups avaient été violents. Toute l'équipe était sous le choc, vous vous entendiez si bien.»

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre :

« Vous vous êtes disputé à cause de quoi ? » Les mots de Lavi résonnèrent dans sa tête un temps.

A cause de lui bien sûr. Évidemment, cela n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

Dès le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur Kanda, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour ce brun caractériel. Il avait semblé à Allen que ce dernier n'était pas sensible à lui, alors le plus jeune se contenta d'admirer l'asiatique aux longs cheveux sans jamais rien lui dire. Allen n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec sa sexualité et n'avait jamais eu honte d'être attiré par les hommes. Mais il lui semblait parfois que les employés dans cet hôtel sortaient d'un autre âge et après avoir entendu certaines remarques blessantes de ses collègues, certains même qu'il appréciait, à l'encontre de la communauté de personnes dont il faisait parti Allen avait préféré ne pas s'étendre sur sa vie intime. Il lui semblait absurde qu'en cette année 2017, certaines personnes soient encore si peu ouvertes d'esprit.

Finalement il se fit une raison, après tout : ils étaient dans un hôtel éloigné de toute grande ville, dans la campagne, perdus. Peut-être que les gens ici étaient encore un peu fermés sur certains sujets. Il aurait pu essayer de leur montrer que leurs préjugés étaient faux mais la peur d'être rejeté d'un endroit qui avait bien voulu l'accueillir avait été plus forte alors il n'avait rien dit à personne, même pas à Kanda bien qu'étant considérablement proches à ce moment. Remplaçant dans ses récits le nom de ses conquêtes masculines par des noms féminins, personne ne l'avait encore découvert.

« Je ne sais pas si Kanda voudrait que je te le dise...

\- Tu souffres Allen, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu souffres et tu es mon ami. C'est hors de question que tu continues de souffrir pour un gars qui t'envoie chier à chaque fois que vous vous parlez !

\- Dis pas ça...s'il te plaît. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Non, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de cela !

« Excuse moi, Allen…

\- En fait, c'est compliqué..Je... »

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas à Lavi. Kanda allait le tuer s'il en parlait à qui que ce soit. Dans un automatisme, il mit sa main brûlée à hauteur de son visage et effleura ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir du goût que les siennes pouvaient avoir.

**Ce soir-là, ils avaient fini tard** à cause d'un anniversaire que l'Hôtel avait dû organiser pour des clients qui étaient très fortunés et qui ne toléraient aucune erreur, leur demande la plus compliquée avait été la fraîcheur de la nourriture qui devait être préparée continuellement pendant la soirée. Alors Allen et Kanda s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans l'aile pâtisserie de la cuisine pour continuer d'approvisionner la salle de réception sans interruption.

Ils avaient discuté plus que d'habitude et même rit jusqu'aux larmes. Une chose qui avait particulièrement surpris Allen mais également Kanda qui avait avoué à son ami plus jeune ne pas avoir vraiment eu la possibilité de rire dans sa vie d'avant, Allen connaissait déjà la réputation de Kanda comme étant l'employé le plus grognon et s'était senti honoré de voir qu'il pouvait changer ce grincheux en jeune homme sympathique. Et quand les derniers invités s'étaient enfin endormis, parfois à même le sol dans la salle réception, ils avaient commencé le grand ménage. Leurs collègues de la cuisine avaient préféré tout ranger le lendemain, alors ils étaient restés tous les deux très tard dans la nuit.

Une fois le ménage finit de leur coté, ils s'étaient posé par terre, en sueur et épuisés tout en poursuivant leur discussion plus intensément, murmurant dans le silence de la cuisine. Assis l'un à coté de l'autre, leur épaule se touchant, Allen avait ressenti des sentiments pour Kanda encore plus fort que pour Robin, son premier amour, et la fatigue les avait poussés dans une sorte ivresse euphorique. Kanda avait posé sa main sur sa joue et déposé lentement ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen.

Cela avait duré quelques secondes. Puis passé l'effet de surprise, il avait approfondit leur baiser. Devenant un acte plus sauvage, ils s'enlacèrent frénétiquement en s'embrassant de plus en plus fort comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sans parvenir à réfléchir, ils tombèrent au sol doucement. Il avait senti le corps brûlant de Kanda se placer entre ses jambes qu'il ouvrait en douceur et la preuve de l'excitation du brun grandir petit à petit contre lui. Allen n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Lentement, le brun lui donna de petits coups de bassin qui agitèrent encore plus ses sens et il senti les mains de Kanda descendre progressivement puis sa chemise être soulevée et de nouveau les mains du brun se balader librement sur ses hanches mises à nu.

Le baiser dura encore jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit plus loin les interrompit, les faisant revenir à la réalité. Ils s'étaient relevés précipitamment tout honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

La responsable du bruit avait été une casserole qu'ils avaient fait tombé dans leur frénésie. Kanda réalisant se qui venait de se passer regarda Allen d'un air grave et quitta rapidement les cuisines sans se retourner.

Dès le lendemain, Kanda avait commencé à ignorer Allen. Passant près lui sans lui parler, sans le regarder, sans le voir. il aurait préféré que Kanda le traite mal plutôt que d'être ignoré. Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que d'être ignoré par la personne qu'on aime le plus. Allen avait passé les jours suivants à rejouer la scène du baiser dans sa tête se demandant pendant des nuits entières ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que Kanda refuse de lui parler. Cela l'avait tellement blessé, mais Allen avait l'habitude d'être blessé alors personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Il avait essayé de lui parler seul à seul mais Kanda ne le regardait même plus.

Une fois, il essaya de le confronté alors qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux et il avait fini par se montrer violent dans ses mots avant de l'être dans ses gestes face à un Allen qui refusait d'être ignoré. C'était le première dispute et des coups avaient fini par tombés. Lenalee et Krory avaient essayé de les séparer mais n'y étaient pas arrivés, il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée de **Suman et Marie pour mettre fin à cette bagarre.**

« Ah...mais tu es ... je pensais pas...» Réalisant ce qu'était en train de lui dire Lavi, les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrir de plus en plus et avant que le rouquin ne puisse finir sa phrase, il le coupa :

« Oh non pas toi, Lavi. Tu es quelqu'un d'instruit, de très intelligent, tu peux pas être homophobe-

\- Allen ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... j'avais jamais rencontré de personne comme toi avant, mais, il y a pas de soucis. » Répondit Lavi en gesticulant avec ces mains, essayant de calmer l'ardeur d'Allen.

« Lavi, tu vis en quelle année ? Avec le mariage homosexuel qui a été légalisé en Angleterre tu peux pas-

\- Arrête ! » Cria d'abord Lavi avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas parler de politique ou de ce genre de choses ! ... Attends, le mariage est légal pour les homosexuels en Angleterre ?! Depuis quand ?!

\- Je sais pas, trois ou quatre ans au moins.

\- Arrêtons de parler de ça. J'ai pas envie de me faire virer à cause de leurs restrictions à la noix.

\- Moi non plus. » Décréta Allen en croisant les bras sur son torse. Comment Lavi pouvait avoir des pensées aussi fermées ? Il avait perdu Kanda et maintenant il perdait Lavi, sa vie était vraiment merdique !

Après un temps de silence particulièrement gênant pour les deux jeunes hommes, Lavi prit enfin la parole:

« Écoute Allen... tu es mon ami et ce, peu importe quel genre de personne tu aimes. Personnellement, je pense que chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.»

Allen fut rassuré que des mots aussi sages sortent de la bouche de son ami. Il aimait bien le traité d'idiot mais c'était plus à cause de ses blagues de mauvais goût que pour son immaturité évidemment sur-jouée.

\- Merci Lavi. » Dit-il simplement.

Lavi lui sourit et ouvrit ses bras face à Allen qui s'y réfugia. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et ce dernier déposa son menton sur les cheveux blancs d'Allen.

« Par contre, il y a des personnes assez ... dures par rapport à cela donc si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen. »

Allen senti une épine se retirer de son cœur. Il avait enfin pu parler à quelqu'un, cela le tuait de ne pouvoir parler à personne. Kanda lui avait donné de mauvaises habitudes, avant ils pouvaient parler quasiment de tout.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'avec de la patience et beaucoup de travail, Allen avait finalement réussi à remettre une entente cordiale entre lui et Kanda sans que ce dernier ne l'ignore trop mais il arrivait encore à Kanda d'être dur avec lui et parfois méprisant. Et finalement, il s'était rapproché de Lavi en amitié. Mais en amour Kanda restait maître de son cœur malgré les tentatives d'Allen de déloger l'asiatique.

Allen n'arrivait pas à le chasser et après une lutte intérieure et des conseils de Suman qui ne savait pas réellement ce sur quoi il conseillait le garçon de service (Allen refusant d'être totalement honnête), il avait finalement fait la paix avec lui-même et s'était fait une raison. Il laisserait Kanda dans son cœur et attendrait simplement que peut-être un jour ce dernier finisse par l'accepter ou lui rendre ses sentiments.

Même si pour le moment, cela semblait très loin d'être gagné.

* * *

Un hurlement strident le réveilla.

Il releva rapidement et lança un regard interrogateur à Lavi qui avait eu la même réaction que lui tandis que les hurlements continuaient de plus en plus forts dans le couloir. Ils se relevèrent en vitesse et coururent dans le couloir après s'être armé d'une batte de baseball pour Lavi et d'un gros livre pour Allen. Après un temps de pause qui leur permit d'identifier la source des hurlements, ils poursuivirent leur course jusque dans la chambre de Suman. Allen frappa frénétiquement contre la porte en bois appelant le nom du plus vieux : n'ayant d'autres réponses que des hurlements, ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie.

La scène était effrayante, la chambre de Suman était sans dessus-dessous. L'homme aux cheveux sombres hurlait à plein poumons tout en frappant un mur à l'aide d'une chaise. Des vêtements et des feuilles étaient étalés dans toute la chambre et des morceaux de nombreux objets détruits, sûrement par la colère du plus mûr, étaient reparti par terre. Des morceaux de verre se plantèrent dans la chair des pieds d'Allen qui ne prit pas le temps de s'en soucier quand il s'approcha de son aîné.

Il se jeta sur l'homme et essayant de le calmer, il s'approcha de son oreille chuchotant des mots censés le raisonner mais Suman semblait être pris dans une folie telle que la voix d'Allen ne parvenait pas jusqu'à lui. Ils entreprirent avec Lavi de lui attraper chacun un bras et de le jeter sur son lit qui se trouvait juste derrière lui mais le plus vieux attrapa Allen par le cou et le jeta loin de lui dans le couloir.

Sa tête cogna le sol avec force, il entendit Lavi crié son nom mais il ne parvenait plus à voir correctement, tout était devenu flou. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il abandonna son ami roux et se dirigea en courant vers la chambre de Kanda, seul lui aurait la force physique de l'arrêter et étant son ami, il pourrait peu-être le ramener parmi eux.

Il continua sa course malgré les hurlements jusqu'à la chambre de l'asiatique avec lequel il s'était engueulé plus tôt, qu'il ouvrit sans frapper. Ce dernier se releva d'un bon et menaça le blandin d'un air très peu commode mais Allen ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et prit sa main le tirant de force de son lit sans parler, l'emmenant avec lui jusqu'à Suman.

Comment Kanda n'avait-il pas pu entendre les hurlements de détresse de son ami ?!

Voyant la scène de loin, le brun se défit de la poigne d'Allen et le dépassa rapidement en hurlant à Lavi de s'éloigner et de se mettre à l'abri voyant le bras de Suman s'abattre sur le rouquin. Lavi s'exécuta et échappa de justesse au coup qui lui était destiné, il passa derrière Kanda et se rapprocha d'Allen.

Commença alors un combat entre Kanda et Suman. Ce dernier n'hésitait pas à frapper l'asiatique parfois au visage, parfois dans le ventre tandis que le brun aux cheveux longs retenait ses coups en se mettant en position de défense, Allen pensait que Kanda ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne lui rendait pas ses coups.

Les hurlements du maître d'hôtel finirent enfin par réveiller le reste des employés qui arrivèrent en courant, Marie en tête. Le colosse Marie attrapa le brun aux cheveux courts par derrière en lui bloquant les bras et le vieux Bookman endormit ce dernier à l'aide d'un chiffon humide qu'il plaça à la fois sur son nez et sa bouche. Il semblait à Allen que ce n'était pas de l'eau sur ce mouchoir.

Cela faisait presque froid dans le dos de voir ses collègues agir ainsi avec tant de détachement.

Tombant lentement à terre, retenu en douceur par les bras puissants de Marie et ceux de Kanda qui était blessé à la lèvre. Suman attrapa le bras de Kanda qui lui faisait face et murmura quelque chose que seul Allen sembla entendre : "C'est en bas..." avant que l'homme sombre dans l'inconscient. Allen interrogea Lavi du regard mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

Suman s'endormit finalement, son visage semblait apaisé. Marie et Kanda le déposèrent délicatement au sol et le vieux Bookman, quant à lui, vérifia le pouls de son collègue maître d'hôtel. Lenalee et Miranda arrivèrent tout juste quand Allen se retourna. Miranda resta aux cotés de Marie, l'aidant à s'occuper de Suman, Lenalee quant à elle continua sa course pour repartir chercher son frère à l'étage du dessus.

Kanda posa ensuite sa main sur le front de l'homme inconscient et dit simplement : « Pas de fièvre... »

Puis il se releva. Allen s'approcha en douceur de l'asiatique aux cheveux longs et lui demanda comment il se sentait. Kanda ne répondit rien puis regardant au sol, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? » d'un ton réprimant.

Allen ne comprit pas de suite mais suivit la main de Kanda qui montrait le pied du garçon de service le plus jeune. Allen voyant le sang couler sous son pied manqua de s'évanouir, il n'était habituellement pas si sensible mais depuis qu'il avait été tabassé au point de faire blanchir ses cheveux, la vue du sang avait tendance à le rendre nauséeux. Il avait sans doute dû se blesser en tenant de calmer Suman.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe. » Fit le japonnais d'un ton qui semblait préoccupé mais qui se voulait indifférent.

Allen venait-il de rêver ? Kanda se souciait-il vraiment de lui ? Ou est-ce son imagination ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quand cela concernait Kanda il avait tendance à tout interpréter de travers, choisissant la version qui lui convenait le mieux.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. » Lui répondit Allen un peu gêné d'être enfin le centre d'attention de Kanda. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à cela.

Après avoir vérifié sous son pied que c'était effectivement pas grand chose, il lui sourit. Kanda détourna son visage de lui quand Lavi arriva derrière eux et se plaça entre lui et l'asiatique en demandant au garçon aux cheveux blancs comment il se sentait, ignorant parfaitement Kanda qui pourtant l'avait sauvé. Ce dernier jeta un regard froid à Lavi et s'en alla rejoindre Marie et Bookman qui transportaient Suman jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'Hôtel.

Après le départ de Suman, les employés restants parlèrent encore un peu avant de tous repartir plus ou moins chamboulés par ces événements, Allen et Lavi repartirent dans la chambre de ce dernier après avoir panser et désinfecter son pied qui ne saignait plus, les deux amis plongèrent dans un silence s'inquiétant pour Suman en même temps qu'ils plongeaient dans leurs draps.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Suman ?

Cet homme formidable qui avait toujours su se maintenir et retenir ses émotions. Il avait toujours eu le contrôle sur ses sentiments et ne s'était jamais laissé envahir par eux, même dans les moments les plus compliqués, faisant passer sa raison avant toutes choses... Qu'est ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil ?! Il semblait être une toute autre personne à ce moment-là.

« Allen, tu dors ? » Allen soupira. Lavi reprit :

« Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Moi non plus... » Lui répondit le garçon le plus jeune se repassant sans cesse les images de la soirée tentant inutilement de les analyser pour comprendre ce qui avait bien se passer. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne trouvait pas la réponse attendue.

« J'arrête pas de penser à Suman. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé... » Avoua Lavi d'une voix chevrotante.

_Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Suman ?_

« Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

\- Moi non plus...» Répéta Allen comme une litanie sans fin.

* * *

Il commence à y avoir du suspens ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine !


	3. Une entrée et une sortie

Réponses aux reviews :

Elogane : Merci pour ce gros pavé très plaisant à lire ! :D J'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses, on verra lesquelles d'entre elles se révèlent justes. Voyons déjà si on trouve des réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

Sogadora : Merciiii ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot doux dans les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

**Résumé :** "C'est le room-service ! " Ancien junkie et sdf, Allen se voit offrir la chance de travailler dans un hôtel de luxe et de fuir son passé. Mais lorsque l'un des ses collègues disparaît dans de mystérieuses circonstances, c'est tout ce nouveau monde parfait qui s'écroule autour de lui. UA. Yullen

Le début et la fin des flash-back sont inscrits en gras. Les pensées des personnages en POV sont en italique (généralement on se trouve dans la tête d'Allen).

* * *

Petit rappel concernant les personnages :

**\- Howard Link ; **'recruteur'' pour l'Hôtel mais ne travaille pas dans l'hôtel.

**\- Grand patron** : ?

**Komui :** Superviseur de l'Hôtel Millénaire

. Administration : (gère les paies, achète les stocks, etc)

**. Reever :** Chef du service ''administration''

**. - Shi fu, Johnny, Tap, Rikei, Lou fa**

. Coté service "Adam" :

-** Tyki :** Chef des Garçons de service et des Maîtres d'hôtel.

_. Maîtres d'hôtel et réceptionnistes :_

**\- Bookman, Suman, Marie.**

_. Garçons de service :_

**\- Kanda, Krory, Daisya, Lavi, Allen**.

Cuisinier : **Jerry**

. Coté ménage "Eve" :

\- Chef des femmes de chambres :** Sheryl**

_. Femmes de chambres :_

**. - Timothy, ****Miranda,**** Lenalee et Chaoji**

_. Commerçants du village qui sont également des employés de l'hôtel : ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une entrée et une sortie.**

Il avait mal dormi.

Il avait simplement vécu en boucle la crise de nerf de Suman et le moment où Kanda avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, ce qui fit de cette nuit passée dans la chambre de Lavi, une véritable montagne russe d'émotions.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Rien n'avait de sens. De Suman, qui pétait littéralement un câble alors qu'il était censé être l'être le plus stable de toute cette planète, en passant par Kanda qui l'avait violemment rejeté mais qui avait tout de même l'air de se soucier de lui quand il s'était aperçu de sa blessure. Il était complétement perdu, dans le flou le plus total. Et finalement après s'être trituré l'esprit avant de s'endormir, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il était au moins autant fatigué que la veille quand il ferma la porte de la chambre de Lavi.

Épuisé, c'était le mot exact et l'idée de ne pouvoir retrouver son cher et tendre lit avant ce soir le désespérerait. Lavi l'attendait en sautillant, excité à l'idée de commencer sa nouvelle journée de travail :

« Ça va être top aujourd'hui, je suis rechargé à fond !

\- Juste te voir sautiller me fatigue d'avance... » Fit le blandin.

Derrière lui, il entendit une porte se claquer. Il s'agissait de Kanda qui sortait de sa chambre visiblement déjà contrarié de si bonne heure. Comme s'il avait sentit le regard insistant du jeune garçon de service, il se retourna face à lui. Le grand brun le fixa un temps dans les yeux avant de simplement dire :

« T'as une gueule atroce, Moyashi.

\- Je t'emmerde, Kandabruti. »

_Amis de la poésie, au revoir._

« Et puis tu peux parler : t'as un tête pire que la mienne ! » En disant cela, son regard s'était attardé sur la mine affreuse que lui présentait Kanda : des cernes ornaient son visage fin, son teint était blanchâtre et il restait encore des marques de sa bataille d'hier sur les bras... Lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

« Oh, moi aussi je suis tout cerné ! » S'exclama le rouquin faussement chagriné avant de rajouter avec espièglerie : « C'est à cause de Allen qui a ronflé toute la nuit !

\- NON ! C'est faux ! Je ronfle pas ! » Le contredit immédiatement Allen, rouge de honte, en lui portant un coup au bras.

Il était hors de question que Lavi répande des sornettes pareilles aux autres, encore moins à Kanda ! Il n'avait absolument aucun problème de ce genre, juste PEUT-ÊTRE, ÉVENTUELLEMENT une petite apnée du sommeil. Mais toute petite, alors.

« Attendez, vous avez dormi ensemble cette nuit ? » interrogea l'asiatique les yeux écarquillés et qui ensuite fit une grimace de dégoût.

Il se sentait sale. Sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal : ils avaient dormi sur des lits séparés et Lavi était parfaitement au courant de son orientation sexuelle, et d'autant plus qu'il ne devait rien à Kanda mais il ne s'empêcher de se justifier. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire des choses pareilles :

« Kanda, je te jure : il ne s'est rien passé-

\- Et oui, on a passé la nuit ensemble ! Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ? » Fit Lavi, son bras droit enroulé autour des épaules du garçon aux cheveux blancs, la bouche en cœur. « Tu sais pourtant bien que tu peux venir nous rejoindre quand tu veux, Yû-chou !

\- Ça va pas ?! » S'exclama le brun gardant difficilement son calme.

Allen venait de changer de dimension ou Lavi venait réellement de proposer un plan à trois à Kanda ? Il laisserait bien tenter, mais seulement s'il n'y avait pas son ami roux. Pas que ce dernier soit moche ou quoi, mais il préférait garder une relation purement amicale avec lui. Celui-ci, de son coté, avait très certainement une profonde envie de mourir aujourd'hui, c'était la seule explication logique pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

« Putain de détraqués.

\- A plusieurs, c'est toujours plus fun ! » S'exclama Lavi, un homme bien heureux qui allait sans doute bientôt mourir d'un coup de katana qui passait par là, continuant toujours de rapprocher ses épaules de celles d'Allen plus près de lui. C'était un peu cliché de la jouer ainsi mais Allen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la voix bien trop aigüe de son ami rouquin.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Brailla l'autre, outré.

« Tu es comme nous, Yû-chou. 'Faut t'y faire ! » Minauda Lavi en prenant une pose aguicheuse à l'intention de l'asiatique qui partait d'un pas décidé en direction de la cuisine, rouge de colère.

Bon... Ses chances avec Kanda venait définitivement de tomber à zéro.

_Merci Lavi..._ Pensa-t-il un peu amer.

En relevant les yeux, il tomba sur le regard malicieux de Lavi et son sourire bienveillant.

« Merci Lavi. » Fit le jeune garçon avec sincérité.

« Je laisserai pas cet abruti s'en prendre à toi. Il faudra qu'il se trouve un autre défouloir. » Lui sourit son ami à présent à moitié avachis sur lui.

Il sentit une chaleur dans son cœur, cela faisait tellement de bien d'être accepté tel que l'on est. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient viré de chez eux, pensant qu'il avait "rendu" leur fils gay alors que c'était Robin qui lui avait tout appris de ce coté là... Toujours bras dessus, bras dessous, ils suivirent le chemin qu'avait emprunter Kanda quelques minutes auparavant jusqu'à arriver en cuisine.

Ils firent une arrivée en grande pompe, tels des rois saluant d'une main le petit peuple qui se retournait en les voyant arriver, un sourire amusé dessiné sur le visage. Puis ils furent accueillis par le Bonheur en personne aka Bookman, qui remonta les bretelles de son petit-fils à cause du retard que la discussion avec l'asiatique avait provoqué.

Lavi et Bookman avaient toujours eu une relation à la fois tendue mais sincère, Allen avait été surpris d'apprendre que son ami roux et le vieil homme ne se connaissaient absolument pas avant de venir travailler dans l'hôtel. Pourtant à les voir, on croirait voir un grand-père sévère et son petit-fils aimant faire des siennes, notamment en lui jouant assez souvent des tours. Lavi lui avait dit que même s'ils n'étaient pas lié par le sang, c'était bien cette relation là qu'ils avaient.

Une fois les remontrances passées, Lavi et lui s'accoudèrent sur un plan de travail attendant que Sheryl finisse de donner ses instructions pour la journée aux femmes de ménages, afin que Tyki en fasse de même avec eux. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Allen remarqua que Kanda les regardait de loin d'un air mauvais. Il fit tout pour l'ignorer. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Lavi ? S'il s'en fiait à la pauvre pomme compressée dans sa main, il dirait que oui.

Tentant de l'ignorer comme il pouvait, Allen glissa son regard près de la place qu'occupait habituellement Suman et qui se trouvait présentement vide. Il prit une respiration angoissée, il espérait vraiment tout irait bien pour le trentenaire. Une fois le travail leur fut distribué, Allen posa la question que tous se posaient sans oser l'exprimer à haute voix.

« Où est Suman ? » Demanda Allen à Tyki

« On parlera pas d'hier, car cela ne concerne personne ici. La seule chose à savoir, Suman sera en arrêt maladie pour le moment. » Répondit Tyki.

Comment Suman pouvait-il être en arrêt maladie ? Ils n'avaient même pas de "vrai" contrat ! Allen n'y connaissait rien, n'ayant jamais travaillé auparavant, enfin... il n'avait jamais fait un "vrai" métier, mais il lui avait semblé que normalement il était censé quand même faire des trucs d'adultes compliqués comme déclarer ses revenus ou payer des impôts.

Mais rien de ce genre ici n'était fait ici, ce qui laissait penser à Allen qu'ils étaient tous employés de façon illégale : il n'avait même pas de papiers, ni sa carte d'identité ou de sécurité sociale, il ne savait même pas dans quel pays il se trouvait ! Certes, il avait bien signé un "contrat" avant d'être engagé ici mais il n'avait sûrement pas de réelle valeur légale à cause des restrictions à respecter, notamment la plus stupide d'entre elle : ils n'avaient pas le droit d'apprendre une nouvelle langue ! Ces restrictions étaient d'un ridicule... Il ne voyait pas en quoi apprendre une nouvelle langue était un danger pour sa place dans l'hôtel... Au contraire, cela pourrait aider s'il y avait un jour des clients étrangers...

Cela allait à un point que lorsqu'ils étaient malades, les employés étaient invités à consulté Komui, qui était apparemment un ancien médecin, ou l'infirmière de l'hôtel et ils n'étaient pas autorisés à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Et si l'état de la personne était vraiment critique, ils devaient aller voir Lulubell, le médecin/ chirurgien du village qui travaillait aussi pour l'hôtel.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi, mais quand il voyait le genre d'employés qu'il y avait ici et les restrictions complètement loufoques qu'ils se devaient tous de respecter, c'était au final pas plus mal. Lui, ancien junkie et prostitué, faisait à présent un travail décent après avoir été criblé de dettes et avoir eu des mafieux qui voulaient sa peau au seul prix de ne jamais pouvoir apprendre le chinois ! Quand il repensait à tout l'argent qu'il leur devait, il lui arrivait encore aujourd'hui d'en cauchemarder... Link l'avait sans doute fait disparaître aux yeux de l'État, peut-être était-ce le cas de tout le monde ici ? Cela expliquerait sans doute la première des restrictions : celle qui les interdisait de sortir du village.

Ils pouvaient se promener à leur guise dans le village mais dépasser ses limites pouvaient les faire être renvoyés, c'est pourquoi Allen n'avait jamais essayé de tenter le loup, lui qui habituellement adorait défier l'autorité. Ils n'avaient même pas le droit d'aller dans le village d'à coté où tout leurs clients se rendaient pour faire du tourisme. Ils étaient cantonné à l'hôtel et au village qui l'entourait et dont chacun des commerces étaient tenus par des employés de l'hôtel.

« J'aimerai quand même bien savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. » Commença Lavi, avant de reprendre : « Allen et moi, on a failli y rester.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, gamin. » Lui rétorqua Bookman d'un air peu commode en descendant du plan de travail sur lequel il s'était assis avec nonchalance.

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! » S'emporta Allen, « Il était sûrement le plus solide d'entre nous. Il hurlait comme un dément à s'en briser les cordes vocales ! Il avait des antécédents médicaux ? »

Tous regardèrent Tyki d'un air sceptique. Allen regarda Kanda. Il était resté silencieux et n'avait pas dit un mot, Allen se demandait ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Ils étaient tout de même amis lui et Suman...

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. Au travail, maintenant. » Exigea Tyki de ses subordonnés. Puis, il sortit de la cuisine et chacun commença sa journée le plus normalement du monde.

Bookman s'approcha d'Allen, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune en signe de bienveillance et lui chuchota :

« Tout le monde peut craquer.

\- Mais, pas comme ça... » Répondit le plus jeune les larmes aux yeux. Quand il pensait à Suman, à hier soir, il se sentait partir en morceaux. Si Suman craquait alors pourquoi pas lui ? Allen retint ses larmes comme il put avant de se mettre au travail.

* * *

La journée avait été la plus rude qu'il avait passé depuis son arrivée ici. C'était enfin le soir et l'heure pour lui et une partie des employés de se reposer pendant que les autres faisaient le ménage avant d'aller se coucher. C'était pas mal de travailler en groupe différé, cela permettait de se reposer plus longtemps, mais l'un des inconvénients c'est que demain c'était à lui et son groupe ( le groupe "Adam") de se lever à 5h pendant que les autres (le groupe " Eve") commenceront seulement au moment du petit-déjeuner...

Le groupe Adam était à la cantine des employés avec Shi fu, Johnny, Tap qui travaillaient dans l'administration de l'hôtel et qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de la tyrannie de Reever pour aller se rassasier. Quand il pensait à demain et aux quelques petites heures de sommeil auxquelles ils avaient le droit, il en était déjà fatigué... Enfin, Lavi pourra éventuellement se lever et voir le jour si Kanda ne le tuait pas avant la fin du repas. Si Allen n'avait quasiment pas touché à son repas, quelque chose de bien extraordinaire, et était complétement morose à cause de la veille, Lavi s'était donné à cœur joie de compenser pour lui. Il était aussi vif qu'une pile électrique et ne cessait de s'empiffrer tout en envoyant des baisers à Kanda qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, étant particulièrement énervé en ce début de soirée.

Il ne savait pas si Lavi tentait de le faire sortir du placard contre son gré mais il sentait qu'il allait retrouver le pauvre rouquin suicidé d'un coup de katana dans le dos demain matin.

« J'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque...» Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe faisant tourner sa cuiellère dans sa soupe, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« L'histoire de Suman ?

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que je me fais des films...

\- Toi ?! Non, c'est impossible ! » Lui répondit un peu trop ironiquement Lavi en train de se gaver des délices de Jerry.

« Qu'est que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, Allen : c'est que tu es une sorte d'hystérique paranoïaque en adoration devant Suman le grand. Pas besoin de te cacher Allen : on le sait tous. »

_Qu-quoi ?_

Comment ça tout le monde avait pu voir à travers lui aussi facilement ?! Il se sentait démasqué ! Alors qu'Allen faisait encore l'offusqué, son regard finit par se porter automatiquement sur Kanda qui mangeait en silence comme d'habitude. Normalement Suman mangeait avec lui ou bien il forçait le jeune homme aux cheveux longs à se joindre aux autres.

Le fixant toujours d'un air mélancolique, il se dit que peut-être que finalement tout ça, c'était dans sa tête. Kanda n'avait jamais dû l'aimer... Mais ses réactions étaient pourtant en total opposition, il avait l'air inquiet pour lui hier soir. Pourquoi Kanda refusait de voir la vérité en face ? Et pour rajouter à la confusion, c'était pourtant lui qui avait initié leur baiser ce soir-là...

_Yû Kanda, tu me rends chèvre._

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un immense fracas, les portes de la cantine s'ouvrirent sur Komui portant un air de contentement et de fierté sur le visage qui fit frémir d'horreur l'assemblée attablée. Instinctivement les employés de l'administration se cachèrent sous la table tandis que les garçons de service et les maîtres d'hôtel se saisirent de leur plateau pour faire office de bouclier et de leurs couverts comme armes. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec le grand intendant. La dernière fois qu'il avait débarqué ainsi, la cantine avait été ravagée par une espèce de robot lave-vaisselle tueur qui était soi disant fait pour les aider mais qui, finalement, leur avait donné plus de boulot qu'autre chose...

« Bien cher tous.» Commença le grand intendant se formalisant pas de la réaction quelque peu virulente de ses employés à son encontre : « Je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel employé qui commencera dès demain matin..»

Disant cela Komui s'avança un peu plus dans la cantine avec derrière lui un jeune garçon à l'air craintif et un autre homme, plus adulte et massif qui se tenait droit. Le plus jeune avait une cicatrice sur le nez, visiblement récente, et le regard fuyant. Dans sa chevelure épaisse et brune, on pouvait y distinguer des cheveux blancs qui contrastaient avec son jeune âge, il semblait avoir à peu près celui d'Allen.

« Il intègrera le groupe " Adam" en tant que garçon de service et je vous demande de prendre soin de lui. » Poursuivit-il. Puis le grand intendant se planta devant le groupe Adam et invita le jeune garçon à se présenter d'un regard bienveillant :

« Bon-bonjour, je m'appelle Alma. » Fit timidement le garçon, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers le troupeau armé de plateaux repas.

Le dernier des trois, vêtu de rouge, lui donna un sac avec ses "nouvelles affaires". Cela rappelait à Allen son arrivée, elle s'était passée exactement de la même manière. Il était arrivé quand le groupe Adam mangeait, il avait eu les yeux visés sur le carrelage, trop peureux, et avait bredouillé son nom avant que Link reprenne plus fort pour lui. Ils s'étaient levés de leur place et étaient tous venus le saluer chaleureusement puis ils l'avaient invité à venir dîner avec eux.

Dans un élan, il se leva de sa place et salua Alma d'une poignée de main amicale en lui souhaitant la bienvenue parmi eux, espérant lui donner la même joie qu'il avait reçu jour où il était arrivé. Alma lui sourit et essuya quelques larmes de joie aux coin de ses yeux avec ses manches puis il salua les autres employés avec enjouement, comme soulagé. Allen était convaincu que ce jeune garçon avait une histoire au moins aussi tragique que la sienne, cela ne l'étonnerait pas, cela semblait d'usage ici.

Alors qu'Alma recevait des salutations de tous ses nouveaux collègues, Allen vit le grand intendant discuter près du couloir avec un homme blond portant ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui descendait jusque ses omoplates. Un homme qu'il reconnu immédiatement après avoir posé ses yeux sur lui :

« Link ! » S'écria de surprise Allen. L'homme à la tresse blonde s'interrompit dans sa discussion, il s'excusa auprès de son locuteur avant de s'avancer vers Allen avec un sourire.

« Comment vas-tu, Allen ?

\- Vraiment bien ! Et toi ? » S'enthousiasma Allen, se jetant littéralement dans les bras de son sauveur. « Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! »

Allen ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir : s'il avait su, il serait allé acheter de quoi remercier Link au village. Il était si reconnaissant. Il avait toujours voulu pouvoir lui montrer toute sa gratitude mais on lui avait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'ils puissent se revoir un jour. Ils se détachèrent quand Link reprit la parole :

« Plutôt bien. Même si j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment. Tu t'es bien intégré à l'équipe ?

\- Oui ! Les gens sont vraiment gentils ici. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être là !

\- Je suis content de te voir en pleine forme. Je savais que tu serais bien ici. » Lui sourit Link.

Il est vrai que la seule fois où ils s'étaient vus, Allen était au plus bas autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Cela devait faire un sacré changement pour Link de le voir aussi vif et heureux. Aussi vivant.

« Mille fois merci de m'avoir amené ici. » C'en était vraiment trop pour lui, il était littéralement à deux doigts de pleurer. Toutes ses peurs, toutes ses angoisses remontaient en lui et disparaissaient aussitôt. Dans les bras de Link, il ne pensait plus ni à Kanda, ni à Suman.

« Oh, Link ! » Fit le blandin, comme réveillé par un électrochoc : « Il faut absolument que je te présente à Lavi. »

En disant cela, il attrapa le bras de Link et l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle où il avait repéré son ami roux discuter avec l'homme aux cheveux foncés qui venait d'amener Alma. Il s'approcha joyeusement du roux qui semblait plus excité que plus tôt, si tenté que cela fut possible, tirant toujours par le bras Link qui se laissait faire amusé de la réaction de son protégé.

« Lavi ! » S'écria Allen à l'intention de son ami : « Je te présente Link : c'est mon sauveur !

\- Bonjour ! » Rit Link à l'attitude enfantine d'Allen en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Lavi lui rendit la politesse puis attrapant les épaules de l'homme vêtu de rouge, il dit :

« Allen, je te présente Madarao. C'est lui qui m'a amené à l'Hôtel.

\- Bonjour. » Répondit simplement l'homme d'un ton si stoïque qu'Allen avait cru se retrouver un instant en face de Bookman.

« Il est pas très bavard ... Mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien : il m'a sauvé la vie. » Fit le rouquin avec la même émotion que lui il y a quelques instants. Il voyait dans les yeux de Lavi la même gratitude qu'il avait pour Link. L'homme blond aussi lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Bonjour, Madarao. » C'était la voix du vieux Bookman qui parvenait de derrière eux.

« Bonjour, Bookman. » Madarao s'inclina respectueusement vers le plus vieil employé de l'hôtel.

« Tu le connais, Pépé ?

\- Madarao a travaillé en tant que garçon de service, à une époque. » Répondit Bookman à Lavi avant de s'adresser à Madarao : « Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien en dehors de l'hôtel ? »

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tant renfermés sur eux qu'Allen n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment allait le monde en dehors de l'hôtel. Il entendait des conversations entre clients parfois mais avait quelques difficultés à comprendre le contexte. Ils n'avaient pas de télévision ou de radio, aucun moyen de prendre des nouvelles de l'extérieur. La voix de Bookman retenti à nouveau :

« Deux d'entre vous pour amener un garçon... c'est plus que suffisant, non ?

\- Je m'occupe d'une entrée et Link d'une sortie. »

A ces mots, le cœur d'Allen loupa un battement. Une sortie ? Il s'agissait forcément de ...

« Link... Qu'est ce qui va arriver à Suman ? » L'homme à la tresse ne répondit pas à son protégé. Il se contenta de dévier son regard, gêné de cette question qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.

« Je pense qu'il serait stupide de vous le cacher plus longtemps. Suman a été licencié. » Annonça Komui de but en blanc derrière Link. A cette annonce tous les employés s'approchèrent d'eux dans un silence angoissé.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » S'exclama Allen, interloqué de surprise. Tous semblaient tombés des nues, même Johnny et Tap qui travaillaient pourtant à l'administration. Cela n'eut pas l'air d'ébranler Bookman.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut la seule chose que l'esprit du plus jeune pu formuler tant le choc était fort.

« Il n'a pas respecté certaines des restrictions qui nous sont imposées. » Expliqua Komui avec un maximum de tact, semblant ne pas vouloir perturber plus Allen.

« Pépé, t'en a déjà vu des gens virés pour ça ?!

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on dépasse les limites. » Répondit solennellement le vieux Bookman, appuyé par Komui qui confirmait ses dires par un hochement de tête prononcé.

Suman ? Plus là ? Plus jamais ? Où était-il à présent ? Si toutes les personnes ici étaient dans des situations similaires à Allen avant d'arriver ici, alors qu'allait devenir Suman ?

« Attendez "nous" ? Komui, vous aussi, vous y êtes soumis ? » Demanda Allen.

Le grand intendant lui répondit positivement, il tira sur son col roulé qui révéla le même bandage étrange que celui que portait Allen au poignet : un bandage avec un"S" écrit dessus. C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen réalisa que chacun des employés de l'hôtel possédait un bandage similaire au sien. Krory, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, Johnny et même le vieux Bookman.

« Je voudrais aussi vous informer : le conseil d'administration s'est réuni pour savoir qui remplacera Suman. Et comme à chaque fois : nous avons pensé à toi, Kanda. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné qui était adossé à un mur

« Si on enlève Bookman, parmi les employés du groupe Adam tu es celui ayant le plus d'expérience ici. Nous te laissons jusqu'à demain matin pour nous faire savoir si tu acceptes cette augmentation.

\- J'accepte » Fit-il sans hésiter ce qui provoqua la surprise de Komui qui avait l'air de s'attendre à un refus.

« Très bien, tu commences ton nouveau poste demain. Il faudra que tu passes à l'administration chercher ton nouveau costume. Et il me faudrait un volontaire pour aider Alma demain. »

Krory leva la main et prit instantanément Alma sous son aile. Étant donné qu'il était à présent le plus expérimenté des garçons de service, cela allait donc de soi.

Dans un élan de désespoir, Allen s'empara du bras de Komui :

« Mais, pour Suman... » Komui, avec bienveillance, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen qui était encore abasourdit par la nouvelle :

« Allen. Il faut que tu comprennes que l'on nous a donné la chance d'être ici, il faut savoir l'apprécier au risque de tout perdre. » Lui chuchota Komui avant de partir avec Madarao et Link qui lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'adieu, chagriné de l'état de son protégé, ce dernier lui rendit avec tristesse.

Alors que tout le monde se dispersait et reprenait son activité. Allen n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se coucher dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir. Comment allait être la vie à l'Hôtel sans Suman ? Il faisait parti des plus anciens de l'Hôtel, il était un pilier. Tout le monde se tournait vers lui et ses savoirs qu'ils soient liés au travail ou à la vie, il avait toujours de bons conseils. Il avait beaucoup aidé Allen quand il avait dû se reconstruire à son arrivée.

Et même sans Kanda maintenant. Les maîtres d'hôtel dînent, certes, avec les garçons de service mais travaillent peu ensemble. Les maîtres d'hôtel étaient quasiment toujours au contact des clients, entre l'accueil et le restaurant alors que les garçons de service moins. Ce qui réduisait grandement son temps avec Kanda, déjà que celui-ci n'était pas très élevé...

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanda avait accepté, lui qui détestait être avec les clients ou faire toute autre activité qui requérait une interaction sociale. On lui avait dit que Komui avait déjà proposé deux fois à Kanda la place de maître d'hôtel et qu'il avait refusé à chaque fois, laissant sa place à Suman puis à Marie. Avait-il accepté cette nouvelle opportunité pour ne plus être avec Lavi et lui ?

Kanda, qui était à l'autre bout de la salle, arriva à ses cotés à grands pas surprenant Allen qui était coincé dans ses sombres pensées. Il lui attrapa violemment le bras et l'entraina vers le garde-manger, cachés à la vue des autres puis il chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Tu ferais mieux de faire à attention à toi ou tu finiras pareil que lui.

\- C'est une menace ? » Lui rétorqua Allen, encore amer.

« Un conseil.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non. » Lui répondit le brun, songeur, toujours à voix basse. Il avait l'air honnête quand bien Allen savait qu'il ne disait pas tout.

« Mais c'était ton ami ! Comment peux-tu laisser faire ça ?

\- Il y a des règles à respecter et il faut faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. » Fit l'asiatique avant d'hésiter : « Je pense que...non, laisse tomber.

\- Dis-moi : c'est en lien avec la crise d'hier soir ? » Le supplia Allen. Il y avait forcément un lien. Comme son interlocuteur ne répondit rien alors Allen fit la conclusion qui s'imposait :

« Ça veut dire "oui" ? Qu'est ce ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais rien, je te dis ! Mais ne te mets pas plus dans la merde que tu ne l'es déjà, Pousse de soja. » Lui conseilla-t-il en abaissant sa voix, avant de simplement quitter la cantine d'un pas pressé, Allen le suivit dans le couloir.

« Attends, Kanda, s'il te plaît. Parle-moi. J'ai besoin d'aide, je suis perdu ! » Fit-il finalement, aux bords des larmes. La tension et le stress s'échappant enfin de son corps dans un terrible mélange anxiogène.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas parlé avec ton super "ami".» Fit l'asiatique, amer.

« Tu parles de Lavi ? » Demanda-t-il retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il prit le silence de son homologue pour une réponse positive.

« On est pas ensemble lui et moi.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il disait ce matin. » Gronda le plus âgé d'un air mauvais.

« C'est faux, c'était pour t'embêter.

\- M'embêter ? Tu vas me dire qu'il l'est pas, lui ?

\- Gay, tu veux dire ? » Demanda le plus jeune, la gorge nouée.

« Ne dis pas ce mot ! Si quelqu'un t'entend ?

\- Non, il ne l'est pas .» Continua Allen en chuchotant malgré lui : « Je lui ai juste dit parce que c'est mon ami et que je veux être honnête avec lui.» Avoua Allen.

« Hn.

\- T'es jaloux ? » Lui demanda timidement Allen, une lueur d'espoir dans le cœur.

« Ne dis pas des insanités pareilles ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça à Lavi !

\- "Ça" quoi ? Ce qu'il se passé dans les cuisines?

\- Tu as dit à Lavi ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cuisines ?! Tu es complétement fou ? Et s'il le disait à quelqu'un ! » lui reprocha de colère Kanda, essayant de se contenir pour ne pas hurler face à la naïveté de son interlocuteur.

« Ah. Tu ne parlais pas de ça ?

\- Non, je parle de ce que tu es.

\- Mais pourquoi ? » Certes, les gens de l'Hôtel avaient un esprit assez fermé... Mais Allen savait que ses nouveaux amis ne le rejetteraient pas pour si peu.

« On ne sait pas en qui on peut avoir confiance ! Tu peux te faire trahir par tes amis. On ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens.

\- Les gens de l'Hôtel sont des gens bien, Kanda. Si on leur explique, personne ne nous rejettera. On est plus au temps des samouraïs !

\- Pardon ?

\- Désolé, je voulais pas que ça sonne raciste...» Avoua-t-il honteux : « En plus on a pas le droit de parler du temps qui est passé.

\- Effectivement...» Marmonna Kanda plus pour lui-même que pour Allen, il semblait songeur d'un coup. Allen espérait qu'il ne soit pas vexé de sa tentative ratée d'humour... Il fallait rattraper le coup. Quitte a se faire haïr autant y aller franco :

« Kanda ! » Il ne savait pas comment lui demander. Cette nuit, il ne voulait pas être seul, mais il ne voulait pas de la compagnie de Lavi. Il ne voulait pas ce genre de compagnie là : « S'il te plaît, passe la nuit avec moi.

\- Ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça ? » S'étrangla à moitié Kanda, le visage couleur cramoisie.

« On dort juste ! Rien de plus de plus.» Rougit à son tour Allen : « Promis ! Je veux juste être à tes cotés. »

Kanda prit un air sérieux et sembla réfléchir. Il alterna plusieurs fois entre avoir l'air perdu dans ses pensées et fixer Allen de façon outrée, les joues rougies, avant de finalement donner sa réponse :

« Je te rejoins un peu plus tard. J'ai... des choses à faire.»

L'euphorie gagna le cœur d'Allen puis il faillit hurler de bonheur pendant que son collègue asiatique s'éloignait de lui le pas pressé. C'était tellement improbable que Kanda lui donne ce bonheur. Il voulait crier, pleurer et chanter sa joie ! Il allait avoir enfin Kanda dans son lit, rien de bien sensationnel quand on y pensait. Mais le simple fait de l'avoir près de lui toute une nuit, même s'il ne se passait rien de sexuel, le rendait heureux. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, sentir sa présence et son odeur.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à attendre patiemment, il quitta le salon des employés rapidement prétendant de la fatigue. Il salua ses collègues sans oublier Alma avec qui il s'entendait déjà particulièrement bien. Évidemment Suman allait lui manquer mais en ce début de soirée si prometteuse, rien ne pouvait entraver sa bonne humeur de faire surface. A peine 21h arriva qu'il s'éclipsa tout heureux qu'il était pour se préparer à cette nuit qui s'annonçait merveilleuse quoiqu'il s'y passe.

* * *

Il courrait dans un champ de blé vêtu simplement d'un drap blanc avec Komui et Bookman qui étaient vêtus de la même sorte que lui. Ils avaient sur leur tête des couronnes de fleurs et ils se jetaient à la figure des paillettes en riant gaiement. Pourquoi courrait-il dans un champ de blé ? Pourquoi nu ? Pourquoi avec les deux seuls hommes sur cette planète qu'il trouvait le moins excitants au monde ? Excellente question, à vrai dire, lui même ne le savait pas. Il était dans sa chambre, attendant sagement que Kanda le rejoigne, il s'était juste allongé en l'attendant. Kanda et les douches c'est une longue, très longue histoire d'amour au vu de la durée de chacune d'entre elles et- Merde ! Il s'était endormi !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent si violemment qu'il en eut mal à la tête. Quel rêve sans sens. Vraiment. Jamais il n'avait essayé de deviner ce qui se cachait sous la tunique de Bookman et plus jamais il ne voulait y repenser.

Il était allongé, bien emmitouflé dans sa couverture tourné face au mur. Pas de Kanda à l'horizon, il commença marmonner de déception quand la porte de la chambre d'Allen s'ouvrit doucement, émettant un léger grincement. Allen sentit une personne rentrer dans sa chambre, marchant à petits pas et s'installer silencieusement à ses cotés sous sa couverture. Il sentit le bras frais de Kanda glisser par dessus le sien, le corps entier du plus âgé se coller derrière lui.

« Kanda. » Chuchota Allen, soulagé, pendant que celui-ci se collait davantage contre lui : « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- J'étais occupé. » Lui répondit l'asiatique en déposant sa tête contre celle du plus jeune, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

« Où étais-tu ? Tu es complétement gelé. » Demanda Allen en serrant plus fort les bras froids de Kanda contre lui pour les réchauffer.

« 'Fais un tour dehors. » Marmonna-t-il semblant être sur le point de s'endormir.

Cela faisait tellement de bien d'être pris dans ses bras ainsi, Allen en avait rêvé plus d'une fois. Le jour où Kanda lui montrerait enfin son amour, collé l'un à l'autre comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se séparer. La respiration du plus âgé contre son dos l'endormait petit à petit. Si Kanda ne voulait pas parler de leur histoire aux autres, Allen ne dirait rien. Il imaginait bien, devant la réaction de Kanda, qu'il avait dû vivre des choses terribles à cause de son homosexualité et Allen ne voulait lui donner que la tendresse, plus de soucis, qu'il se sente bien et aimé.

« Tu trembles ou tu as activé la fonction vibrante de mon lit ? » S'amusa Allen.

« Froid.

\- Tu ne parles qu'en un mot ? » Renchérit joyeusement le plus jeune.

« Fatigué. » Argumenta Kanda d'une voix faible. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Kanda reprit la parole : « Fais attention.

\- A quoi ? » Lui demanda Allen, intrigué.

« A toi. »

Il aurait voulu lui demander plus d'informations mais Kanda le coupa dans sa recherche de vérité.

« Dors maintenant. » Lui dit-il.

Allen se ravisa, il préférait profiter d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'il avait toujours attendue, celle qui l'aimerait enfin. Il pourra toujours lui demander demain.

* * *

Enfiiiin ! J'ai cru que je ne verrais jamais le bout de ce chapitre, il aura été long à écrire. Il était temps que nos amoureux se retrouvent, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
